


Words: Finn & Poe Drabbles

by Musashden



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Budding Love, Cute, Drabbles, Fantasy, Fluff, Love, M/M, Male Slash, Male Solo, Masturbation, Slash, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-11 20:37:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13532085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musashden/pseuds/Musashden
Summary: Just a few drabbles about Finn and Poe and what their relation ship would be like. No angst just love time between adorable virginal-Finn and a slightly cock-hungry-Poe.





	1. How?

How was he ever going to tell him? How was he ever going to find the right things to say? How would Poe even bring up the subject? Finn had been conditioned to not desire sex - Poe would be lucky if the First Order hadn’t neutered him in an attempt to make him more obedient. “Nah.” Poe brushed off that thought with a chuckle. He had seen the outline of Finn’s genitals down the right side of his pants as he trotted around the base. The boy was seriously gifted. No, having the right parts was not the issue - Poe’s problem was letting Finn know he wanted those magnificent ‘parts’ down his throat. And he knew walking up to his sweet, innocent friend and asking him to ‘fuck his face’ was not the right way to go about it. 

Poe spent the past couple of months with only BB-8 to talk to and she was hardly the one to practice pick up lines on. Poe had given up on love. Well, not exactly given up - he just hadn’t met anyone. Well… anyone who wanted to be involved with him. As far as humans went he was attractive enough. As one woman put it he was all ‘dark curls and bedroom eyes’. But he was involved in a whole shit storm of piloting for the resistance and that turned women off faster than the goofy crap that fell out of his mouth on any given day. 

Finn didn’t seem to mind his bad jokes and lack of finesse. He’d sit there and listen to Poe yammer on about random things until they were needed on a mission. And then after they were done he’d ask Poe to continue his stories. Needless to say Poe fell in love with him so quick it made his head spin. It wasn’t that he hadn’t been attracted to men before. But Finn was so, so, so gorgeous - he was out of Poe’s league if he was being honest. The First Order was more diabolical than he realized - training Finn until his body was sculpted and solid. The way his ass looked when he moved. Round and perfect leading to thick muscular thighs. Poe had never wanted to motorboat someone’s ass so much in his life. Just bury his face between those cheeks and let Finn ride his face. 

That in itself was dilemma. If he spent all his time between Finn’s thighs he wouldn’t be able to see his face. Poe had an ongoing obsession with Finn’s upper lip - he wanted to catch it between his teeth and nibble on it. And suck it and have it pressed against him. His lips just looked so smooth. Perfect like the rest of his face. His serious brow, the soft bump of his wide nose, those bright white teeth - his smile made the stars shine. The boy was so easy to look at.

“I wonder what he looks like when he cums.” Poe said to himself as he absently ran his hand down his chest. He stopped to pinch one of his nipples and hissed quietly - imagining Finn’s teeth on him - then his lips. Those soft fat lips sucking gently on his chest as he casts those dark eyes up to stare Poe down. 

BB-8 was in low-power mode for the night. It was a good thing considering what Poe was about to do. “Oh…yeah…” He sighed as he freed his erection from his pants and stroked himself quickly. He closed his eyes and imagined Finn blushing and biting his lip in an attempt not to scream as he slid inside his snug warm hole. Poe tightened his grip until it was almost painful. “Shit that’s it. My tight little trooper…” Poe would make him scream. He’d grip those thick thighs and plunge himself deep into that luscious ass. “Yes… fuck yes.” Poe could almost see his face - his brow knit together and eyes shut as he begged for it. He’d be so close, so hot and needy. Poe wouldn’t torture him, he’d grip his cock and help him over the edge. All his beautiful muscles would tense as he came - spilling thick jizz all over his own stomach and Poe’s hand. “Oh shit!” 

Poe’s fantasy was enough to get him off. His mind blanking as came into his own sweaty palm. He had stopped feeling shame a long time ago but he knew he’d flush when he saw Finn tomorrow. Cause when he saw the real Finn he’d instantly see the dirty look his fantasy Finn gave him while he was screaming to be fucked. 

Poe spent his morning trying to think of what to say. Rehearsed lines in his head on what he would say when he saw Finn. How to tell that fine boy how much he wanted to run his tongue over every inch of his skin until he could log away exactly how he tasted. “No—No! Be good.” Poe scolded himself. “Ask him about the weather… what star systems he wants to visit… if his nipples are especially sensitive, I bet they are. I bet they are soft and sweet. And if I pinch them just right he’ll probably grind— No! God damn it.” He muttered to himself. When he did find Finn that day he couldn’t help but like the way the other man smiled wide and trotted to him excitedly. “Fuck me.” Poe sighed. BB-8 made a surprised noise as she tipped her head back to look up at him.

TBC


	2. Virgin

By some miracle Poe had finally gotten his head together. He was going to tell Finn he had feelings for him come hell or high water. No more being coy, no more jerking off. It took nearly two weeks. Every sly grin and flimsy excuse to hug him. One night when they were alone Poe finally got the words out. "I like you..." 

"I like you too." Finn replied easily. 

"No, I don't think you get what I'm saying." Poe said. Finn took his eyes off the setting sun and gave Poe his full attention. It was then that words failed him - while this adorable man was staring at him curiously. So he just reached out and stroked Finn's cheek. His eyes went wide at the contact. Being a trooper affection was probably completely foreign to him. Poe took his shot and leaned over. Finn flinched slightly but he didn't stop. Their lips connected and it was so sweet - Finn was trembling but so was he. Finn didn't pull away and Poe took it as a sign he was enjoying it. He jumped when he heard other people coming. He looked around before he took Finn's hand. "Come on." he simply said and led Finn to his room. BB-8 followed behind them - chirping when Poe almost closed the door on her. He let the little droid in and she went to her normal spot to go into low power mode for the night. Poe closed the door and turned to Finn. 

It felt so good to kiss Finn. His plump lips completely covering Poe’s own but it didn’t matter. He was so warm and soft. Finn was a little apprehensive but he kissed back. Handling Poe like he was the most precious thing in the universe to him. It was intoxicating to be admired by someone like Finn. Kissing was something he really enjoyed but so rarely got to do with one night stands and quickies. Poe flicked his tongue under Finn’s upper lip and nipped it gently. When he moaned Poe moved in closer - slipping his thigh between Finn's and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. He could feel Finn tense up and his hands scrambled against his back. He jerked his head to the side to end the kiss but Poe just licked down his neck. He pulled his jacket off his shoulders and nipped at his tendon. 

“Poe…” The way Finn sighed his name made him so hard it hurt. He reached for Finn’s belt and the other man caught his wrists in an iron grip to stop him. 

“What’s wrong?” Poe asked - trying not to pout. He wondered for a moment if Finn could tell how horny he was. That the twinkle in his eyes was from wanting to cram Finn’s cock down his throat. Maybe 'nice boys' like Finn didn't move so fast. “Ticklish?” 

“Yeah no - yes actually a little but could you just… slow down a bit. I’ve—“ Finn stammered before he bit his lip. Poe licked his lasciviously - God, Finn was so handsome when he flushed. Poe wanted to devour him - just lick and suck and bite until Finn was marked with sweat and cum and all his dirty hand prints all over him. He couldn't get out of Finn's strong grip - his mind racing with thoughts of being held down and at Finn's tender mercy.

“Slow down? Don’t be nervous. Mm… can you put your hands on my ass?” Poe asked as he pressed himself closer. Finn just continued to choke on his words. It made him laugh. “You don’t have to be so gently with me. Men aren’t as fragile as women.” 

“I-I well— I’ve never done this before.” Finn admitted. 

“With a man?” Poe asked as he nuzzled Finn's neck. 

“With…” Finn cleared his throat and jittered a little. “With anyone.” Poe’s eyebrows went up at the admission. 

“You’re a virgin?” Poe asked. As soon as he did he realized it wasn’t so far fetched. Storm Troopers weren’t allowed shore leave or any kind of down time. He was fairly young and they had more than likely pumping him full of libido suppressants to keep him ‘on task’. “That’s awesome.” 

“It is?” Finn was surprised to say the least. Poe kissed him reassuringly and smiled wide. 

“Yes. That means I get to teach you everything.” Finn sighed in relief until Poe cupped his face. “Find all your ticklish spots. Teach you all of mine. I get to be your first!" He quelled his excitement for a moment when Finn eased back. "You want to right? I promise I'll be gentle." 

"Okay." Finn's blush deepened and Poe grinned wide. "If it's only you then okay." 

"Great." Poe said as she cupped Finn's face. "First lesson: use your tongue when you kiss me."


End file.
